Apoptosis, or programmed cell death, plays a central role in the development and homeostasis of all multicellular organisms. A frequent hallmark of cancer is resistance to natural apoptotic signals. Depending on the cancer type, this resistance is typically due to up- or down-regulation of key proteins in the apoptotic cascade or to mutations in genes encoding these proteins. Such changes occur in both the intrinsic apoptotic pathway, which funnels through the mitochondria and caspase-9, and the extrinsic apoptotic pathway, which involves the action of death receptors and caspase-8. For example, alterations in proper levels of proteins such as p53, Bim, Bax, Apaf-1, FLIP and many others have been observed in cancers. The alterations can lead to a defective apoptotic cascade, one in which the upstream pro-apoptotic signal is not adequately transmitted to activate the executioner caspases, caspase-3 and caspase-7.
As most apoptotic pathways ultimately involve the activation of procaspase-3, upstream genetic abnormalities are effectively “breaks” in the apoptotic circuitry, and as a result such cells proliferate atypically. Given the central role of apoptosis in cancer, efforts have been made to develop therapeutics that target specific proteins in the apoptotic cascade. For instance, peptidic or small molecule binders to cascade members such as p53 and proteins in the Bcl family or to the inhibitor of apoptosis (IAP) family of proteins have pro-apoptotic activity, as do compounds that promote the oligomerization of Apaf-1. However, because such compounds target early (or intermediate to high) positions on the apoptotic cascade, cancers with mutations affecting proteins downstream of those members can still be resistant to the possible beneficial effects of those compounds.
It would be advantageous for therapeutic purposes to identify small molecules that directly activate a proapoptotic protein far downstream in the apoptotic cascade. This approach could involve a relatively low position in the cascade, thus enabling the killing of even those cells that have mutations that affect upstream apoptotic machinery. Moreover, such therapeutic strategies would have a higher likelihood of success if that proapoptotic protein were upregulated or present at increased levels in cancer cells. Thus, the identity of small molecules that target the downstream effector protein of apoptosis, procaspase-3, would significantly aid current cancer therapy.
The conversion or activation of procaspase-3 to caspase-3 results in the generation of the active “executioner” caspase form that subsequently catalyzes the hydrolysis of a multitude of protein substrates. Active caspase-3 is a homodimer of heterodimers and is produced by proteolysis of procaspase-3. In vivo, this proteolytic activation typically occurs through the action of caspase-8 or caspase-9. To ensure that the zymogen (proenzyme) is not prematurely activated, procaspase-3 has a 12 amino acid “safety catch” that blocks access to the ETD site (amino acid sequence, ile-glu-thr-asp) of proteolysis. This safety catch enables procaspase-3 to resist autocatalytic activation and proteolysis by caspase-9. Mutagenic studies indicate that three consecutive aspartic acid residues appear to be the critical components of the safety catch. The position of the safety catch is sensitive to pH, thus upon cellular acidification (as occurs during apoptosis) the safety catch is thought to allow access to the site of proteolysis, and active caspase-3 can be produced either by the action of caspase-9 or through an autoactivation mechanism.
In certain cancers, the levels of procaspase-3 are elevated relative to normal tissue. A study of primary isolates from 20 colon cancer patients revealed that on average, procaspase-3 was upregulated six-fold in such isolates relative to adjacent non-cancerous tissue. In addition, procaspase-3 is upregulated in certain neuroblastomas, lymphomas, and liver cancers. Furthermore, a systematic evaluation was performed of procaspase-3 levels in the 60 cell-line panel used for cancer screening by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) Developmental Therapeutics Program, which revealed that certain lung, melanoma, renal, and breast cancers show greatly enhanced levels of procaspase-3 expression.
Due to the role of active caspase-3 in achieving apoptosis, the relatively high levels of procaspase-3 in certain cancerous cell types, and the intriguing safety catch-mediated suppression of its autoactivation, small molecules that directly modify procaspase-3 could have great applicability in targeted cancer therapy.
Combination therapy has become standard for treatment of cancer patients. The goal of combination therapy drug cocktail regimes is to achieve a synergistic or additive effect between chemotherapeutics, thereby facilitating shortened treatment times, decreased toxicity, and increased patient survival. Drugs that act on a single biochemical pathway are particularly strong candidates for synergy or potentiation as they may mimic “synthetic lethal” genetic combinations. For example, inhibitors of poly(ADP-ribose)polymerase-1 (PARP-1), an enzyme that facilitates DNA damage repair, potently synergize with DNA damaging agents as demonstrated in cell culture, animal models, and human clinical trials. However, there is still a need for more effective therapies for the treatment of many forms of cancer, and new synergistic combinations of anticancer drugs would aid this pursuit. Accordingly, there exists a need to identify new cytotoxic agents that are effective in killing cancer cells yet protect normal host tissues from the undesired toxicity of the cytotoxic agent.